


Leave me alone

by MeTheAliceFromKWA



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTheAliceFromKWA/pseuds/MeTheAliceFromKWA
Summary: It's a poem I wrote years ago, but fixed and thought it fits Cassandra from Tangled the series. Her loneliness, need to be so much more and pursue her own path and dreams.Especially the last verse.Hope you like it and have some inspiration!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Leave me alone

Leave me alone,  
Please do it now.  
I need to think a bit and maybe wonder why  
Everything’s changing and letting me down.

I think I can find it  
And I have to be strong  
If I want to find myself,  
The only thing I need is to just be alone.

I'll just sit in silence, won't wait for the dark,  
Light helps me to see without opening my eyes. 

Leave me alone,  
Please, do it now.  
And I beg you, don't talk to me,  
Don't even try. 

So just leave me alone,  
And please do it now.  
I want to be gone,  
invisible for everyone. 

Another failure cannot be accepted,  
Another fall will ruin my fate and leave me neglected.  
Because I'm destined for something much more, and that's for sure,  
It is my undoubted belief and my holy rule. 

So again,  
And for the very last time I'll say.  
Leave me alone,  
Please do it now.  
I am not a villain anymore,  
I am the heroine now.  
Someone who is so incredibly lonely,  
But has her own way to follow the dreams boldly.


End file.
